Dork Diaries - Tales of 2 Not-So-Popular Girls
by Princess Taylor
Summary: I was new to Westchester Country Day & there I met Nikki Maxwell. She was so surprised that I have a diary & that I love to draw & write. We soon became friends. I had a crush on a British boy named Kyle Redsworth who was friends with Nikki's crush, Brandon Roberts. Plus MacKenzie is up to her evil tricks, & there's another evil girl. Romance, diary/different P.O.Vs, & O.C.s!
1. New Girl With a Diary

My (Diary) P.O.V.

Dear Diary, I am new to Westchester Country Day. I felt nervous to my stomach. Being the new girl can be difficult, no matter what. As I approached the door, I took a deep, long breath & entered the building.

The hallways were stuffed with kids. They were all chatting, getting their books outta their lockers, applying lip gloss, & blah blah blah. I sat on the bench & reached for my pink book bag.

I took out my pink diary that is decorated with hearts. I also have a pink pen with a glitter pink heart & light pink feathers. I started writing in my diary. Until I saw a brunette haired girl that has 2 ponytails, & beads in her hair heading to where I was. She was surprised that I had a diary & a pen.

"Hi, are you new here?" she asked politely. I smiled. "Yes, I am. My name is Taylor," I said. "Cool, my name is Nikki," she responded. "Oh! You have a diary, too?" she asked. "Yes, in here I love to write & draw," I said. Nikki smiled wide. "You draw, too? Can I see your art work?" she asked. "Sure," I said. "I promise I won't read your diary pages," she said. "Thanks," I said.

I gave her my diary, & she sat next to me. "Wow...you sure like the color pink," she said. "Yes, I love pink. Even my room is painted pink," I said. "Whoa, really?" Nikki said as she opened my diary, "Wow, you're really good! Do you like anime?" said Nikki as she pointed to one of my pictures. "Thanks & yes, I love it alot," I giggled.

"I love to draw, too. Do you wanna see my pictures?" Nikki offered. "Yes, please," I said happily. She gave me her diary. "I won't read your pages, either," I said. "Your really good!" I said.

"Thanks," said Nikki. Then the bell rang as it was time for class. "Oh! We better hurry," I said. "What class do you have?" said Nikki. "Right now, I have biology," I said.

Nikki smiled. "Get out! So do I," said Nikki. "But I have a partner, Brandon Roberts," Nikki said. "Oh, well, that's okay then..." I said. "But there's a boy in there who doesn't have a partner. He really doesn't mind that he's lonely. But I think he could use a partner," said Nikki.

"Okay then, thanks," I smiled. Later we arrived in the classroom. "Where is the boy you told me about, Nikki?" I asked. "Right in the back," Nikki said. My eyes were glistening & I was blushing as a boy with long, red hair & baby blue eyes was getting out his text book.

"Oh my...who's that?" I said. "Taylor? Oh...I think you're in love right?" she asked. I looked at Nikki nodded my head gently. "That's Kyle Redsworth. I over-heard that he's Brandon's best friend. And he's from England," said Nikki. I giggled gleefully, yet quietly. "Okay, thanks, Nikki," I said.

Then the teacher came in. "Hello, class. Oh! And who is this?" the teacher asked. "This is Taylor. She's new here," said Nikki. "That's right...Taylor, would you like to sit next to Kyle in the back?" the teacher asked politely. "Yes, please," I said. Kyle over-heard that his name was spoken.

As he saw me, he blushed & smiled. I walked towards the back & sat next to him. "Hi, I'm Kyle," he said in his British accent. "Hello, my name is Taylor," I said.

We both blushed, & smiled as we looked at each other. Nikki looked back, smiled, & gave me a thumbs up. I smiled, & gave her a thumbs up, too.

"Now, class...we are working on the worksheets from yesterday," said the teacher. "Here, I got you a copy of it. And you can copy the answers from my paper," Kyle said politely.

"Thanks, Kyle," I said. Then, another girl with long, blonde hair with icy blue eyes, & another girl with long, shiny, raven colored hair with beady red eyes glared at me evilly.

Nikki glared at them, but she didn't know who the girl with the raven hair was. "Who is that?" she said to herself, quietly.


	2. Things Are Good When Friends Are There

Nikki's (Diary) P.O.V.

As I saw MacKenzie & this other girl that's sitting next to her, glaring at Taylor. "What's up, Nikki?" Brandon said. "Huh? Oh, it's just that MacKenzie & the other girl that's sitting next to her are glaring at Taylor, my new friend," I said. "Oh," said Brandon. "That's Xana Charleson. She moved here last week," he said.

"Oh, really? Oh, man. Not more drama," I said. "Don't worry, Nikki. Things are good when your friends are there," said Brandon. "Thanks," I said as I blushed. Brandon blushed also.

Then we got to work on our biology worksheets. I looked back & smiled to see that Taylor is happy that she has a crush. And that was pretty quick, too. Despite the fact that she's new here.

Later on, it was P.E. class & I then saw Chloe, Zoe, & Marcy. "Hi!" they all said in unison. "Hey, guys. I have someone that I would want you to meet. This is Taylor. She's new here. I met her this morning. Plus, she's a great artist like me," I said. "Hi, Taylor," said the girls. "Hi," said Taylor.

"I'm Chloe," Chloe said. "I'm Zoe," said Zoe. "And I'm Marcy," said Marcy. "I moved here not too long ago. How do you like it so far here?"

"It's good, thanks," I said. "Hey, in bio, have you seen those 2 girls?" I asked Taylor. "Yes, why?" Taylor asked. "Well, those 2 are CCP girls. That stands for Cute, Cool, & Popular," I explained. "And the blonde girl is named MacKenzie Hollister, one of the cruellest people EVER!"

"Really?" Taylor asked, worried. "Yeah! She did very mean things to us," said Chloe. "She almost got us kicked out of WCD," said Zoe. "She threw my stuff in the trash," said Marcy. "She locked us in a closet when the Ice Skating play was starting," I said. "Oh my! She sounds very mean," Taylor said.

"And guys, listen up: Brandon told me about a girl that just moved here last week. She has black hair & red eyes. Her name is Xana Charleson & she was sitting next to MacKenzie in biology. Plus, they were eye-balling Taylor evilly," I said.

"You mean...a girl that just moved here last week is a CCP girl?" Taylor asked. "Yep, it's crazy...but true. She was as fashionable as MacKenzie," I said.

"Whoa...this could mean a new enemy," said Chloe. "Oh no!" said Marcy, worried. "Don't worry...Brandon told me that 'Things are good when friends are there'," I said.

"That's 'write'," Taylor giggled. Then we got ready for P.E. class. We were doing basketball. Taylor took a basketball from the rack & started dribbling it.

I had to admit, she was pretty good. Then she turned around & she threw the ball with just one hand. Guess what: it went in the net! The class & I were amazed. "Whoa! I did that once. I was writing in my diary & threw the ball. I didn't see it & then it went in the net," I said.

"That's cool," she said as she smiled. I smiled back. Then MacKenzie, Jessica, & Xana walked to where Taylor & I were. "What do you want, MacKenzie?" I said firmly.

"We were just wondering who that...pink girl is?" MacKenzie said, as if she saw a roach & was terribly disgusted. (Like Max the Roach on my dad's van...) "This is Taylor. She just moved here today & I will NOT let you bug her!" I said. "Hmm...calm down, Maxwell. I was just wondering who she is," said MacKenzie.

"Yeah, like, don't have a cow, Nikki," said Jessica. "Yeah," said Xana. "Well, let's go ladies," said MacKenzie as they went back to where they were.

"Wow, thanks, Nikki," Taylor said. "Your welcome. Your new here, & you don't deserve to have anyone bullying you," I said. Taylor smiled wide.

"Come on, let's play some basketball," I said. "Sure," said Taylor as she was dribbling the ball & I was trying to catch it. "Hey, can we play?" asked Chloe. "Sure, come on," Taylor said.

All five of us were laughing & having a good time.


	3. Secret Admirer

My (Diary) P.O.V.

Later, Nikki & I were going to our lockers. As we were putting our combination in, we both saw that notes fell out of our lockers. We both picked them up, & it looked alot like a love poem. It said:

You are so beautiful, artistic & talented  
And I see that you are valid  
I want to take your hand  
Walk into a beautiful land  
I want to spend time with you  
I just wanna say "I love you",

Your Secret Admirer.

As Nikki & I read the letters, we both blushed. "I think I know who these are from," said Nikki. "Yeah...me, too," I said. We looked over & saw Kyle & Brandon talking.

We blushed more. "Yep, it's got to be them," I said. Then the bell rang. "What class do we have now?" I asked. "I believe we have French class," said Nikki.

"Oh, okay," I said. As we walked..."Hi, Taylor," said Kyle. "Hey, Nikki," said Brandon. Nikki & I blushed even deeper. "Uhh...h-hi, Kyle," I said. "Do you 2 have French now?" asked Brandon. "Mm-hmm," Nikki & I said in unison.

"Cool, so do we," said Kyle happily. "Oh, cool," I said. Brandon & Kyle walked with Nikki & I. "OMG...OMG...OMG!" I thought excitedly.

Kyle's P.O.V.

As Brandon & I were walking with Nikki & Taylor, I felt really...good. Plus, I think Nikki & Taylor knew about Brandon & I giving them the 'Secret Admirer' poems.

Even though I just met Taylor today, & I then fell in love. I mean, she's talented, nice, & sweet. And she's very considerate. All of those...CCP girls keep on flirting with me.

But all of them are not my type. Only Taylor's my type. (I already said the things OF my type). And I think I'll be really happy if she would be my girlfriend.

My (Diary) P.O.V.

I just really know that Kyle wrote this. But you know...I'll find out later. The 4 of us arrived at French class & I sat next to Kyle. We were learning French etc, etc.

The teacher eyed me suspicously. He came near my desk. Everyone, including Kyle watched me. "Quel est votre nom, mademoiselle? (What is your name, miss?)," asked the teacher in French.

"Mon nom est Taylor & je suis nouveau ici, monsieur. Enchanté. (My name is Taylor & I'm new here, sir. It's nice to meet you.)," I said in French.

"Appréciez-vous cette classe à ce jour, Taylor? (Are you enjoying this class so far, Taylor?)" the teacher said. "Oui, monsieur. Je vous remercie beaucoup. (Yes, sir. Thank you very much.)" I said. The class was very amazed by my French-speaking. Especially Nikki.

The teacher was amazed himself. "Well, let's get started on our lesson, class," said the teacher in his French accent. "Wow, how'd you do that?" asked Nikki.

"Oh, I speak alot of languages: English, French, Japanese, Chinese, Spanish, German, & Italian," I said. "Whoa! That's amazing," said Nikki.

"Yeah, I don't think I ever met a person who could speak so many languages," said Kyle. "Me neither," said Brandon. "Mm-mmm," said Nikki as she agreed with Kyle & Brandon.

MacKenzie began to felt SUPERjealous. "I thought I'M supposed to be the most SUPERtalented girl in the school," said MacKenzie. Nikki & I over heard MacKenzie. "Whatever..." we said in unison, quietly.


	4. MacKenzie's Wrath

My Diary P.O.V.

French class was over & now it was time for lunch. I was going to sit at Table 9 with Nikki, Chloe, Zoe, & Marcy. But as I was, I didn't see MacKenzie's leg.

Then, when Nikki saw MacKenzie's leg, this moment was awfully familiar to her. Because the same thing happened to her. "TAYLOR! Watch out!" Nikki shouted.

"What?" I said. Then, I tripped over MacKenzie's leg :(. "OMG, Taylor!" Nikki said. Nikki, Chloe, Zoe, Marcy, Brandon, & Kyle came over to me.

I was covered head-to-toe in chocolate milk, ramen noodle soup, & cake. "Taylor, are you alright?" Kyle asked. "K-kinda," I said. Then Kyle helped me up & gave me a napkin. "Thanks," I said.

Nikki's Diary P.O.V.

All 6 of us were helping Taylor. OMG! This was just like how I moved to Westchester Country Day & Jessica did this to me! I was so upset, but I didn't want to make a scene.

But I just had to asked her. "Why did you do that to Taylor? What did she ever do to you?" I asked. "What are you talking about, Nikki?" MacKenzie lied through her teeth.

"Why did you stick out your leg & make Taylor fall?" I asked. "I actually didn't see her. SHE should of stop being such a dope & watched where she was going," MacKenzie hissed.

How dare she call Taylor a dope! But like I wrote, I'm not going to make a scene. "We got it guys, thanks," I said. "Okay," said Kyle & Brandon.

As they were walking, Kyle looked back at Taylor and frowned as he felt sorry for her. Kyle glared at MacKenzie, Jessica, & Xana. Chloe, Zoey, Marcy, & I were helping Taylor to the girls' bathroom.

We helped her clean up. "Taylor, you okay?" I asked her. "Kinda," she said. "But I can't believe MacKenzie said all of those mean things."

"Well, you don't deserve this," I said. "Yeah, that MacKenzie is such a witch," said Chloe. We got most of the food out of Taylor's hair & dress.

But there were just stains on her dress. Then we left the girls' bathroom. We then saw MacKenzie, Jessica, & Xana. "Well, well, well...look who it is. It's Dorks # 1, 2, 3, 4, & 5," said Xana. "Good one, Xana," laughed Jessica & Mackenzie.

"Look, MacKenzie. What you did was evil & sinister. You tripped Taylor over and all she was doing was being innocent. And what are you doing? Being the evil diva that you are!" I said.

I could NOT believe I said that to her at her face. "Ugh! Why are dorks so moronic? Let's go ladies," MacKenzie said. Zoey was going to hit MacKenzie, but Chloe held her back.

"Let's ignore them for now," Taylor said. "Yeah," I said.

Zoey's P.O.V.

I was so freakin' angry at MacKenzie for treating our new friend, Taylor, like crap. Of course, I don't give a crap about MacKenzie. None of us don't.

Plus, I won't STAND for one of my friends getting insulted & assulted like that. But I'm glad Chloe held me back, because if she didn't, there was going to be a HUGE cat fight.


	5. My Pain is Xana

My (Diary) P.O.V.

Ever since lunch was over, Xana would smirk every time she sees me. It's, like, if my pain was Xana's joy. (Well, actually it is). But, I'm trying to ignore it the best I can.

"Taylor, you okay?" Nikki asked. "Yeah...I'm fine...it's just I look like a cake gone wrong," I said. "What do you mean?" the light brunette asked.

"Like, you know how they put ingredients in the bowl & if they don't get it right, the cake won't look right? Well, that's EXACTLY how I look now," I said.

"Don't worry, Taylor. I believe there are TONS of kids who say that MacKenzie didn't do this by accident," Marcy assured. "Yeah, but the ones that mostly saw the whole fiasco were CCP kids. And all of them, like, worship MacKenzie," said Zoe.

"Hmm...let's just focus on the rest of the day now," I said. "Right," the others said in unison. We all walked to 5th period class.

Marcy's P.O.V.

Poor Taylor. She's trying to not show how sad she is. She's doing an excellent job at it, but there's a hint of sadness on her face...But I know I have to get through the rest of the school day...but still, I just wanna help her.

But I also do respect Taylor's desicion. So as I was saying, we were walking to class. We were going to Home Economic's class. It was the first time that we are going to make a scarf.

Hmm...this should be interesting. Why? I NEVER KNITTED BEFORE! But it's good to give something a try. We were chosing colors of yarn to use for scarf.

I got gold, aquamarine, & purple. Taylor, of course, got pink, red, & gold. But then, as I was trying knit this stupid scarf, I saw Xana, Jessica, & MacKenzie snickering at Taylor.

Of course they were because they caused the whole lunch fall fiasco. I overheard Xana saying "What a loser Taylor is." She even said..."Taylor's pain is my joy."

I could NOT believe my ears. I can'r believe Xana said that. Who does she think she is? Talking about Taylor like that...

Chloe's P.O.V.

What did Xana say? Uh, excuse me but did she say that Taylor's pain is Xana's joy? Xana is a TOTAL BRAT JUST LIKE JESSICA & THAT SHE-DEVIL MACKENZIE!

I'm sorry...forgive me for my anger. But that was so weird of her to say that. Man...the rebellion is growing...this is just like one of the books I read.

OMG! Last week I read this book about a new girl & these 3 girls were teasing her & the 3rd girl was also new & she was turning into a big bully,

Guess what? THE WHOLE FREAKING THING IS TRUE! Okay...I need to just calm down & knit...this...stupid scarf. (I'm having trouble with this thing...XD)!

Nikki's (Diary) P.O.V.

Xana...no comment. I can't believe what she said. Okay, you might be annoyed that we keep on talking about this but still...THAT IS RIDICULOUS.

"Taylor's pain is my joy," Xana said. "Well, of course my pain is MacKenzie's joy but still...REALLY?! We don't need another MacKenzie on our hands.

Plus, even though MacKenzie made Taylor fall, but I know Xana was the one who told MacKenzie to do that. I'm keeping my eyes on them...


	6. A MAJOR Headache Courtesy of CCP Girls

Nikki's (Diary) P.O.V.

After home economics class, it was homeroom period which means, we could do what we want or need to do. Xana, MacKenzie, & Jessica were talking & giggling.

And just a guess: It's about Taylor, Marcy, Zoey, Chloe, & I. OF COURSE! Every stinkin' class we're in, they KEEP ON TALKING ABOUT THE SAME STUPID THING OVER & OVER AGAIN!

It's beginning to give me a MAJOR headache. I'm trying to ignore it by writing in my diary, but it just doesn't seem to be working. But you know, everything nasty thing that they say about us ISN'T freaking true.

Right, yeah, that's kind of working. Anyways, as I was writing in my diary, I saw Taylor looking back at the 3 DEMONS-I mean CCP girls because she overheard her name.

"They need to back off from Marcy, Chloe, Zoe, & Taylor...SHEESH!" I thought. Minutes later, the bell rang. All of the kids filled the empty hallways in SECONDS (as usual).

As we were outside, it was snowing. Sometimes, I like the snow. I remember when I was little & I used to play in the snow. But anyways, we were on the bus, Taylor IMMEDIATELY took out her diary & started writing into it like a phsyco maniac. Hmm...someone really loves her diary.

But don't get me wrong, I write in my diary like a phsyco maniac, too. I think you can tell because I did say never stop writing. I sat at the seat behind Taylor.

My (Diary) P.O.V.

As I was writing in my diary, I was completely CRAZY! "Hey, Taylor. You okay?" Nikki asked. I'm really grateful for everyone asking if I am okay, but it's starting to get over my head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just writing. That's all," I said. "Okay," Nikki said. Then, we saw...MACKENZIE, JESSICA, & XANA! (DUN, DUN, DUUUUUN)!

So as they were taking their seats, MacKenzie sneered at the five of us. She sashayed her hair & sat down. Nikki told me that she HATED IT when MacKenzie sashays her hair.

I don't blame Nikki. It is freaking annoying if you ask me. So, I then saw...Kyle. "Hey, Taylor. Is it okay if I sat here?" Kyle asked. "Sure," I said softly.

"I know everyone keeps on asking if you're okay & all that but...are you okay?" Kyle asked. I giggled. "Yes, I'm okay," I said. MacKenzie looked back & saw Kyle & Brandon.

She bashed her eyelashes & twirled her hair. Kyle & Brandon ignored MacKenzie. The diva fumed & turned around.

Kyle's P.O.V.

I could tell that Taylor is sad. But then, I gave her a stick of gum. "Here you are, Taylor," I said. "Thanks, Kyle," she said softly. She unwrapped the gum stick & gently placed it in her mouth.

I blushed. I didn't know what to say to Taylor. I bet Taylor couldn't speak either. We were both quiet during the entire bus ride.


	7. The Witches Hatch a Plan

MacKenzie's P.O.V.

Ha! What a loser that pinky was. I mean, she was a dork from the start she stepped in here! I grabbed my iPhone & called Jessica. I dialed her number & the phone rang.

"Hello?" Jessica said. "Hey, Jess! That was awesome wasn't it?" I asked. We both laughed hysterically. "I know, MacKenzie!" Jessica laughed.

"I can't wait to create tomorrow's plan. What should we do?" I asked. Jessica pondered evilly. She tapped her finger against her chin.

"Maybe we should...take her diary...hers & Nikki's," Jessica said deviously. "Jessica...!" I gasped. "That's an excellent idea!" We laughed evilly as our laughs echoed throughout the land (if that was possible...)

My (Diary) P.O.V.

Man, what a day it was today. It was my first day at Westchester Country Day & part of that day, I was covered head to toe in ramen noddle soup, chocolate milk, & cake.

I cleaned my self up but I'm okay. I was just really quiet. But there is some good things that happened today: I made new friends & I have a crush that I think likes me. SQUEE!

Anyways, I kinda liked the school now, but the thing is that I'm worried about the CCPs coming over to me & bullying me. But I'm okay with my friends.

But now I am blushing profusely because I am thinking about Kyle. He's so nice & sweet. He gave me a strip of gum on the bus! And we were absolutely quiet.

SQUEE! This could be the start of a relationship (even though he just met me today). Well, I'm not sure, but patience does count. So let that be it.

So anyways, I bet everyone was still worried about me & the lunch fiasco. But they'll forget about that tomorrow...yeah, I'm sure of it.

Nikki's (Diary) P.O.V.

For some reason, I have a twisted feeling in my stomach that the CCPs are planning something diabolical to destroy not just Taylor's but my reputation also. Why is that?

Maybe it's just my imagination, yeah, it has to be. Or maybe I'm just tired. I dunno but I'm trying to forget that thought in my head & the feeling in my stomach.

Oh, crap it's NOT working. This is just great, incredible...what should I do? Should I hang upside down of my bed for 30 seconds or should I spin my myself around for a minute?

Okay, by doing those two things, I'll be sick. I'll just drink a glass of water & just draw for a little. Hmm...that could work. I gotta go, I have some homework to do.


	8. The Beginning of Day II

My (Diary) P.O.V.

Dear Diary, good morning, rise & shine. Man, I am so tired, because last night, I dreamt that MacKenzie, Jessica, & Xana took over not just the World, but the UNIVERSE! Then, I bolted upright of bed, breathing heavily. I couldn't go back to sleep until 4:00 :(! Dang it...

Oh, well...atleast I got a couple more hours of sleep. Anyways, I'm getting ready for school. I wonder what's gonna happen today. I hope nothing terrible, like, yesterday. Plus that was my first day to Westchester Country Day. Oh, well. I just gotta suck it up & get through the day.

I'm making waffles with Nutella right now because I LOVE chocolate. And I'm gonna have some coffee. The good thing is that I'm old enough to drink coffee. I mean, I drank coffee ever since I was 8 (but that's when I had decaf). So anyways, I'm just munching on my waffle now & I'm just drawing in my notebook.

Then, my cell phone rang, it was Nikki. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey, Taylor, it's Nikki," she said. "Oh, hey, Nikki. How's it goin'?" I asked. "Good, just eating breakfast. And you?" Nikki asked. "Same thing," I said. "So anyways, guess what I had last night," I said. "What?" Nikki asked.

"I had a nightmare where MacKenzie, Jessica, & Xana took over not just the World. But...the...UNIVERSE! It was HORRIBLE, Nikki!" I said. "OMG! Are you okay?" Nikki asked. "Yeah, I'm glad it's over now. Anyways, remember those Secret Admirer notes?" I asked. "Yeah, why?" Nikki asked. "Well, I'm just saying, but, would it be crazy or awesome if those notes were from Kyle & Brandon?" I asked.

"Hmm," Nikki pondered. "I guess both crazy & awesome," Nikki said. "Yeah," I said dreamily as I was thinking about Kyle. I thought about Kyle & I getting married & all that. Until..."Uh...Taylor. You still there?" Nikki asked. "Oh, yeah, sorry. I was thinking & stuff," I said.

"What about...? Kyle...?" Nikki asked. "Yeah, kinda," I giggled lightly. "I'm in such a HUGE blushing spree, you know," I continued. "Thinking about Kyle for me is like cake and ice cream."

"OMG," Nikki laughed. "Yeah," I laughed. "I just love desserts..."

"Mm-hmm," Nikki said. "Well, I'll see you then, bye," I said. "Bye," Nikki said & we both hung up our cell phones. I kept on thinking about Kyle as I was slowly eating my waffle. Then, I heard the bus horn. "Whoop! Gotta get ready," I said. I grabbed my coat & put it on. I grabbed my backpack & purse. I placed my cell phone in my purse & my diary, notebook, & pink lovely lucky pen in my backpack.

I walked out the door & locked it with my key. I then walked over to the bus & climbed aboard. "Good morning, Taylor," the bus driver said. "Good morning," I responded. I went all the way to the big seat in the back. I sat down & immediately took out my diary & pink lovely lucky pen.

Nikki's (Diary) P.O.V.

I was standing outside waiting for the bus. Minutes later, it arrived. I climbed aboard the bus & sat next to Taylor in the back. She was writing in her diary, like, CRAZY. "Hey, Taylor," I said. "Oh, hey," Taylor said. "So anyways, are you still thinking about those Secret Admirer notes?" I asked.

"Yeah...alot," Taylor said. "I really hope it was Kyle & Brandon who wrote them to us," Taylor continued. "Me, too," I said. Then, I took out my diary & pen and started writing in it.

But then, we arrived at the huge mansion of...MACKENZIE HOLLISTER. (Uh, oh...here we go)...


	9. Speaking of the Devil

Nikki's (Diary) P.O.V.

OMG, we're at MacKenzie's mansion & I had a TWISTED feeling in my stomach. And I bet Taylor is, like, FREAKED OUT, too. Then, MacKenzie climbed onto the bus with her high heel boots tapping against the bus floor. "Hello, Nikki. Hello, Taylor...fancy meeting you here," MacKenzie purred.

"Uh...we go on the bus every school day...?" I said. The MacKenzie sniffed & sat down as she sashays her hair. I HATE it when MacKenzie sashays! It makes me want to go up to her & slap the lip gloss off her.

So anyway, we were going to school that day, and I sensed something funny was going to happen today. I dunno, but, that's what I'm thinking.

My (Diary) P.O.V.

Later on, we arrived at school and I accidently tripped on my other foot by mistake. But then, Kyle saw and he zoomed over and helped me up, just before I hit the floor. I looked up at him and I blushed. "T-thank you, Kyle," I said. "Your welcome," he said as he picked up my books. "Here you are, Taylor," he said. "Thank you," I said. We both blushed.

Nikki smiled and giggled. "Hey, Nikki," he said. "Oh, hey," she said. "See you later, Taylor," Kyle said to me. "Okay, b-bye..." I said softly. "OMG, Taylor. That was so beautiful...!" Nikki whispered squealed. "I know...!" I did the same. "We have to tell the others," Nikki said.

"Yeah, come on...!" I said as me and Nikki were giggling and finding the three other girls.

MacKenzie's P.O.V.

I was secretly watching and was (NOT) incredibly jealous. "Hmph! How pathetic...!" I spat. "I know...how could such a cute boy like Kyle like _HER_?" Xana sneered. "But don't forget, ladies...the plan," I laughed evilly. "We are going to humiliate those dorks so much, that they'll force themselves to move...!" said Jessica.

"You said it, Jess!" I laughed. "I can't wait to see the looks on those dorky little faces..." I rubbed my hands together like villains do in movies. "Bye bye, dorkies. Hehehehehe..."

* * *

Taylor's Notes - Hey, people. Sorry it took me so long ^.^'...but here you are.


	10. Ready, Aim, FIRE!

Nikki's (Diary) P.O.V.

MacKenzie has been watching Taylor and I all day and it was SUPERannoying. I know that MacKenzie is up to something...but whatever it is, it's going to be SUPERevil.

Later on, it was time for a break and Taylor and I were going to the bench to write. I set my diary aside and I was rummaging in my book bag for my lucky pen.

MacKenzie's P.O.V.

I looked at the dork as I was slithering for their diaries. As I saw them looking for their 'lucky pens', I was slowly walking behind, trying my best to not make my high heeled boots clap against the floor.

Then, just when I was about to get them, they found their pens and picked up their diaries. "DANG IT!" I thought. Well, the first attempt was a failiure, so I guess I have to undergo attempt two later on...

My (Diary) P.O.V

I started writing in my diary, but as I was, I heard footsteps walking fast and away. Later, they faded, for as the person was gone. I looked to my right. "Huh?" I said. "What is it?" Nikki asked. "I dunno, I heard someone walking fast," I said.

"Probably they are trying to get to class and try not to be later, or that they are trying to get to their locker before the hallway is crammed with kids," said Nikki.

"Probably," I said as I continued to scribble and doodle in my diary. Later, it was lunch and Nikki and I were eating with Chloe, Zoey, and Marcy. "Oh, Taylor, remember of telling them what happened?" asked Nikki. "Oh, yeah. Girls guess what?" I asked. "What?" they asked.

"I accidently tripped on my shoe, and just when I was about to faceplant, Kyle caught me and helped me just in time...!" I squealed. "It was sooooo romantic," sighed Nikki.

Nikki's (Diary) P.O.V.

"I hope that happens with me and Brandon..." I thought as I continued eating, but then, right across from our table, number 9, the CCP table, number 5. MacKenzie was watching me and Taylor again...

MacKenzie's P.O.V.

Okay, so attempt one was a bummer, but now, it's time for attempt two. "Heheheh..." I giggled evilly. I whispered to the other's at my table.

Then I slithered once again to the dorky table. I saw their diaries. "This time, this has to work..." I said to myself. Then, just as I was about to get them, I didn't see where I was going.

But some ditzy dork made me trip and I fell. Her pudding was hovering over me and then it was falling. "AH!" I shrieked as pudding was all over my clothes.

"AH! My designer clothes! The tragedy!" I said as I swooned.

My (Diary) P.O.V

As Nikki, the other girls, and I watched, we tried our best not to laugh. But Nikki and I were, like, OMG! Well, I sort of felt bad for her, but serves her right for what she has done.

MacKenzie stood up and growled at us. "You dorks!" she scowled. Jessica and Xana raced to MacKenzie. "OMG! Look what you dorks have done!" Jessica yelled.

"Now your dorks are done for..." Xana growled and they took MacKenzie to the girls' bathroom to get her cleaned up.

"Uh oh," the five of us said in unison.


End file.
